Your point? (Bruce Banner x )
by thetwoinone
Summary: Bruce Banner x Trans!Male!Reader After speaking with Tony, Bruce was given a choice. Admit his feelings to you himself, or Tony would do it for him.


"Way to go big guy." You smiled approaching Hulk, giving his arm a friendly tap with your knuckles. The battle had ended and the rest of the team was picking themselves up.

"Hulk strongest Avenger!" Hulk playfully patted your back, a grin on his face. Still the force was enough to knock your breath out.

"Hey, I'm fragile remember?" You laughed a little, trying to catch your breath. "You certainly did a number on them."

"Hulk smash!" Hulk shouted proudly.

"Hulk did smash." Tony's voice came over the coms. "But we can't exactly fit him in our ride back."

"No! No Banner!" Hulk crossed his arms.

"He isn't that bad..." You stood on your tiptoes, doing your best to rub his shoulder comfortingly.

"But Hulk may not come back!!"

"That isn't true. Even Banner knows we need you to save the world." You gave him a soft smile. "So don't worry, you'll be back in no time."

Hulk gave you a look of minor defeat but nodded.

Hulk had never wanted to give Banner the body back. It was understandable after all the things Banner did to get rid of him.

However, since you joined the Avengers things became a little different. Tony often joked you were their counselor or "The Hulk Whisperer" because of how you always seemed to know what to say to the green giant.

Still, even though you could usually get Hulk to agree to change under the promise he wouldn't be gone forever, the transformation back was never pretty.

"Hey relax...It's gonna be alright..." You whispered softly, carefully wrapping your arms around him to keep him up right.

Bruce's hands instinctively gripped your arms to steady himself as he reappeared. The green quickly ebbed away from his skin. His breathing was still rapid.

"Shh shh...It's ok. Bruce it's ok I'm here." You continued to whisper as you gently rubbed his back. His grip loosened as he breathing returned to normal.

"(y/n)..." Bruce smiled a little, shaking his head."I will never understand how you do that...Wait...When did get here? Are you alright?!" His eyes filled with concern.

"Whoa whoa, hey...I'm fine relax..."You whispered softly. "The fights over. I'm ok." You felt his muscles relax under your fingertips.

"Right..." Bruce finally pulled away, letting out a deep breath.

"Let's get you home ok?" You removed your jacket, wrapping it gently around his shoulders.

Bruce could only smile as he followed you back to the helicarrier making sure to keep the jacket wrapped tightly around him.

Back at the tower, you slipped off to head to your room. After missions of that magnitude, nothing felt better than clean clothes and a nice shower. Afterwords you'd normally join Bruce and help him with whatever he was working on in the lab. Sadly today, you weren't sure if you were gonna make it. The mission took its toll on you, and all you wanted was to lay down.

Bruce had a different idea on how to spend the evening when he walked into the kitchen to boil some water for his tea.

"So, Banner." Tony had strolled up beside him. "You and (y/n) are getting pretty close huh?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that Tony..."Bruce poured the water into his mug, before placing his favorite tea inside.

"Why? He not your type?" Tony leaned back against the counter. "Cuz he digs you."

"No, no he is it's just..." Bruce looked up. "He does?"

"You didn't know?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "Banner, even Cap noticed."

"Look I haven't dated anyone since...the incident." Bruce took a sip of his tea. "I'm not even sure if it's a good idea...or if I even know how."

"Well first off, the other guy digs (y/n) as much as you do."

"He does?"

"How do you think he can always get you back?" Tony smiled wrapping his arm around his friends shoulders. "So what's the plan?"

"The plan?" Bruce took another sip. "What plan?"

"To win him over? Weren't you listening? He likes you Banner." Tony shook his head. "Listen, just go up to his room and tell him you feel the same."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll do it." Tony winked. "Tomorrow morning over breakfast with everyone." He pulled away and headed out of the kitchen. "Your choice!"

Bruce stared into his tea mug nervously. Next thing he knew he was in front of your door.

You had just stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around you when you heard the soft knock on the door. You cursed softly. Not now.

"Just a minute!" You called out. Quickly you dropped the towel and changed into your pajamas. Careful to keep one arm over your chest you opened the door. "Bruce?"

"Hey (y/n)? Can I come in?" Bruce was clutching his mug tightly to hide how nervous he was.

"Yeah of course!" You pulled the door open before your second arm joined the other over your chest. "What's up?"

"Oh um...I just wanted to talk about...if you would..." Bruce's eyes darted around the room as he looked for the words he wanted. They ended up settling on the towel. He froze seeing the red stain and immediately set down his mug. "(y/n) I thought you said you weren't hurt, we have to get you patched up."

"I'm not hurt!"

"Your pale and obviously in pain, and I know blood when I see it. Come on..." Bruce gently grabbed your wrist and froze when he felt it.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."You pulled back, arms crossing tighter over your chest. "I didn't tell anyone...except the doctors here... I just couldn't deal with Tony's jokes or Steve's questions..."

"You shouldn't be up right now (y/n)." Bruce's eyes never left yours. The worry never left them. "I'll be right back, you just lay down ok?"

You nodded, slowly taking a seat on the edge of your bed and laying back. Bruce nodded and quickly left.

Before you could even guess what he was up too, he was back with a bag in one hand, and a second mug in the other.

"Here...I brought a heating pad, and some pain killers. " Bruce sat on the edge of your bed, beside your body. He removed a soft heated pad from the bag, gently placing it over your waist before holding the mug out to you. "The tea is my special blend...it's suppose to promote relaxation."

"Bruce..." You stared into the steaming mug unable to think of the right words. "Thank you..."

"Are you comfortable?" Bruce gently placed the painkillers in your free hand and watched as you took then. "Those should help with the pain." He smiled before he got up, carefully placing the discarded towel and clothes into the hamper.

"You...didn't have to go to all this trouble Bruce..."

"It wasn't trouble. I said I wanted to talk to you..." He took his seat on the edge of the bed again, careful not to jostle you.

"Oh that's right. You were asking if I would?..."

"If you would...be my boyfriend..." Bruce blushed, letting out a defeated sigh. "That wasn't the way I wanted to ask but Tony threatened to take it into his own hands and I didn't think you would want him sticking his nose into your business..."

"Did...you say boyfriend?"

"Well of course. What else would I have said?" Bruce snapped out of it and looked at you, brows furrowed in mild confusion.

"Well it's just...I'm...you know..." You looked back down into the tea. "Trans..."

"And I turn into a giant green rage monster as Stark put it." Bruce took a sip of his own tea. "Your point?"

"Well it's just...I mean..." You shook your head, laughing softly. "I guess I don't have one."

"Then, (y/n)," Bruce took your free hand in his. "Would you like to...?"

"I'd love too."


End file.
